warhammerfantasyfandomcom_es-20200214-history
Sirviente
Muy poca gente está por debajo de los Sirvientes en la escala social. Aunque su trabajo es necesario, normalmente son despreciados por sus superiores sociales. Para el pinche, el mozo de cuadra y la moza de servicio, huir de sus difíciles vidas resulta a veces imposible. Estos infelices deben llevar a cabo una lista interminable de tareas serviles para sus patrones, ya sean nobles, maestres del gremio o posaderos. Es posible para un sirviente ascender a cargos superiores, aunque es un camino difícil. Nadie quiere escuchar al chaval que la semana anterior se encargaba de limpiar el retrete. Por eso, muchos sirvientes abandonan a sus maestros y se convierten en aventureros. Un día en su vida La vida de un sirviente es muy parecida a la de un burgués, pero mucho más abajo en la escala social. El sirviente se levanta más temprano y se va a descansar más tarde. Suelen vivir en el lugar donde trabajan, con las comodidades más burdas: sobre un montón de paja en el establo o sobre un montón de trapos en el sótano. El desayuno consiste en simples gachas, tras lo cual comienza el día laboral. A diferencia de los aprendices y los artesanos, se considera que un sirviente no tiene habilidades valiosas o destrezas únicas. Pueden ser reemplazados por capricho, algo que se les recuerda constantemente. Y a no ser que cambien radicalmente de profesión, tampoco es que tengan muchas esperanzas de progresar. Con todo, algunos consiguen apañárselas, hay historias de la doncella que obtuvo el control de la posada donde trabajaba, o del mozo de cuadra que de alguna manera logró convertirse en un burgués. Sin embargo, para la mayoría su mejor esperanza es la de obtener una posición de autoridad doméstica, donde pueden intimidar y acosar cruelmente a otros sirvientes. Como es el abuso verbal y físico son habituales, no resulta sorprendente que la corta y brutal vida de un aventurero atraiga a muchos. Para muchos, es la mejor opción a una vida de arduo y penoso trabajo. 3ª Ed. Running a great house, or a business, or a university is no easy task. Whilst the Empire is a centre for innovations both magical and mechanical, menial chores are performed largely by hand. Every institution of any size therefore employs a cadre of servants to cook food, clean rooms and attend to the wishes of their masters. Servants perform a seemingly unending number of laborious tasks for their employers, whether they be nobles, innkeepers or merchants. In the universities servants clean the corridors and lecture rooms. Some servants work closely with particular scholars, and can become learned in a particular subject. They help set up equipment and demonstrate the more straightforward theories, techniques or experiments. In the Colleges of Magic many of the tasks normally performed by servants are undertaken by apprentice wizards, though some roles in the colleges require more permanent staff. Likewise, the great temples and facilities of the Empire’s Cult’s also require tending, maintenance, and care. Areas such as the kitchens and the purser’s office employ servants of their own. Unlike an apprentice a servant is considered to have no valuable skills. Servants receive very little in the way of payment, and whilst most are treated decently by their employers they occupy a social rank little better than that of a slave. If a servant performs years of loyal service, and works hard and well, they may be promoted to the position of valet, or even steward. However, to the scullion, serving wench or stable boy a life of adventure might seem like the only dream they can hope to fulfil, and many of them leave their master’s service and seek out more exciting lives. Imagen Sirviente camarero Warhammer Online por Mike Franchina.jpg Sirviente Alto Elfo.jpg Fuentes *Warhammer Fantasy JdR 2ª Edición. * Warhammer Fantasy JdR: Career Compendium (2ª Ed. Rol). * Warhammer Fantasy JdR: Player's Guide (3ª Ed. Rol). Categoría:Carreras Básicas Categoría:Pendiente de traducir